


A Lost Little Boy

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, Baby!moose, Crying, Diapers, Fluff, Infantilism, Other, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little!Sam gets lost in the store.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompassionAndCaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassionAndCaring/gifts).



Dean smiled and held Sam's hand as they walked into the store to pick up some groceries and stuff. "Now, Sammy, you stay with Daddy, okay?" Dean says, smiling at Sam, who was busy sucking on his pacifier, his mind wandering to the toy section of the store, or the candy asile.

Heading to the dairy section, Dean held onto Sam's hand, not wanting him to run off and get lost. "Hmm, let's see, we need some more milk, don't we, Sammy?" Dean asks as he puts a jug of milk into the shopping cart, and heads to the cereal asile, knowing his little boy needed more Cheerios to snack on.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's go get your Cheerios." Dean said as he dragged Sam along, making sure that he stayed beside him. Sam was a very curious little one, so Dean had to make sure he was with him at all times.

But, while Dean was picking out his own cereal, he let go of Sam's hand, and of course, Sam headed straight for the toy asile. On his way there, he bumped into a woman accidentally. "Sowwy." He babbled behind his pacifier, blushing a light shade of pink.

The lady gave Sam a mean look and stared at him for a few seconds before walking away. Sam frowned, why did that lady look at him like that? He said he was sorry. What more did he need to do?

On the way to the toy asile, everyone Sam passed gave him weird looks or laughed and pointed at him. Whimpering, Sam tried to ignore them, but it was really hard.

Spotting a large plush moose, Sam giggled and picked it up, hugging it in his arms. He wonders if Daddy will buy it for him? Just then, a few teenagers walked up to Sam and started teasing him, calling him a freak, and a retard because of how he was dressed.

But Sam didn't really have a say in how he was dressed. He let Daddy dress him, and today, Daddy had dressed him in a t-shirt and overalls, along with some childish velcro shoes. Plus, he had a diaper on beneath that, which gave off an obvious bulge and crinkled when he moved. Sam had to wear diapers or he'd have accidents. He wasn't fully potty-trained, yet.

This made Sam really sad and he slumped down onto the floor and sobbed, burying his face in the big moose plushie, wishing Dean was there to make it better.

Dean frantically searched all over the store for his little boy, and sighed in relief when he heard Sam crying and found him in the toy asile. "Sammy? Baby, I was so worried. Don't run off from Daddy, okay?" Dean said as he stood Sam up and wiped his eyes with his thumb.

"What's wrong, bud?" Dean cooed, rubbing Sam's back. Sam sniffled. "E--eveybody wook at me weird an'...an' make fun of me! Dey waff at me and call me names!" Sam sobbed, wrapping his arms around Dean.

Dean frowned, knowing that people were mean, but why'd they have to be so hateful to his baby boy? It wasn't fair. Seeing the moose in Sam's hand, Dean smiled.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's go pay for your new friend, okay?" Dean cooed, leading Sam to the checkout counter.

Sam started to calm down, when he saw that Dean had picked out some ice cream and candy for him, and had a feeling everything was gonna be alright, thanks to Daddy.


End file.
